Sunlight
by Heartybro
Summary: Eisa Hawke x Fenris.   Pretty much is a love story. Starts off with marriage. blahblahblah. About a year or 2 after Meredith.


A scribbled letter was handed over to a pirate captain. The scribbled words were actually fancy written on precious paper.

_Dear Captain Isabela,_

_We gracefully invite you to the wedding of Fenris and Eisa Hawke, the viscount of Kirkwall. If you wish to attend, the wedding will be held a single year from now. _

"Ooh~ it looks like Fenris is taking a step up," Isabela chuckled, stuffing the letter into her pocket. Although that letter was given to her just today, it took them months to find her. She had one month to get there. Timing is bad when you're a pirate.

"Men, I have decided we will be going to the Free Marches! I got business to attend there with an old friend of mine in Kirkwall." She commanded, walking aboard her ship.

Isabella, a Rivain, is my best friend. I always had her back. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be crowned Champion of Kirkwall. No matter what she does, I'm always there for here and she's always there for me. If she attends this wedding, I think I would be happier than I already am.

I always wondered what Fenris' last name was, he doesn't even know. But that doesn't matter to me. Marrying him is good enough, last name or not. I don't know if he's excited about it, but we would also share the Haw- No, the Amell Estate. My dog also lives there; he seems to get along just fine with Fenris. Bethany also lives there. As viscount, I made sure they let Bethany be free. I wouldn't let her stay there any longer. It's a horrid place to live in if you're a mage. I hate to let Mother's room go to someone but Bethany now owns it. There was nowhere else for her to go. We cleaned up Mother's room and put everything she owned in the basement. Bethany only plans to live here until she gains the money to live on her own. I refuse to let her live in Lowtown, however.

Ever since I became Viscount, life has been different. I've been taking on different tasks than usual. I've dealt with political issues, order of the Circle and the Templars. Aveline, thankfully, has the guards under her commands. Although, I do miss those times when Fenris and I were fighting side by side with our other companions, it's a peaceful life now without having to worry every day that one of us will die.

"Hey Eisa," Varric walked into my office, his crossbow, Bianca tightened behind his back. "Your big day is tomorrow, I kind of get a funny image of Fenris. You know, with his glowy thing. He'd be a glowing Elf, that's for sure, if he even glows. Oh, and drinks on me at the Hanged Man after your little party."

"Varric, so good to see you," I smiled, sliding my hand across his hair, "That sounds good, I'm sure Fenris and I will come."

"Hey, hey, not the hair, Bianca doesn't like it when other girls touch the hair, even if they're about to get married."

I chuckled, "So, when's your wedding with Bianca?"

"I don't know." He wield out his crossbow, "What do you say, Bianca? Oh, is that so? That sounds good to me."

I giggled and stared over my shoulder to outside of the keep.

"Something bothering you, Eisa?" Varric asked with concern.

"Nothing, just happy that everything is going out smoothly."

I straighten out the bottom of my wedding gown gingerly as it tucked around my body with its fabric. My ginger hair was tied and put to my left shoulder, locks of it falling down to touch the tip of the wedding gown. The gown started at my collarbone, dropping down to below my feet where stripes of it followed after me as excess fabric.

"Eisa!" Someone called my name. A voice I haven't heard in a while. I twirl around, my teal eyes getting ahead of me to realize it was Isabela.

"Isabela!" I smiled, joyful to see her.

"Boy, you got things under order here. And to think, you managed to get that elf out of that mansion and into your own. You completed what seemed impossible. I think I might stay here for a while, I miss this place and the Hanged Man." Isabela stated, her eyes scanning up and down my body. "Fenris better get some of that later." She teased, "I miss the days when I got some at the Hanged Man from attractive men, not the drunk ones who are ugly."

"Maker's Breath, Isabela, you never change, do you?"

"I wouldn't be me if I did, now would I?"

"Ah well, just go sit down in the audience, Isabela, it's about to begin."

"Wait, who's walking you down?"

"Varric is."

"Damn, and I was hoping I could, oh well, I'll see you later." She waved to me as she took off to the seats.

Everyone was here, and by everyone, I mean everyone who worked at my side before I got this spot. Anders, however, isn't here. I killed him by my own hands for troubling the peace in Kirkwall after disturbing the Chantry with whatever he did there. No one was going to let me get away with letting him live.

"Ready Eisa?" Varric walked up to my side.

I swallowed a thick gasp of air and gave a nod. My stomach turned. If only Mother could be here to see this. She would be proud of me to finally get married. Although she wanted to find me a suitable husband, I take after her with running after the man I love.

"And do you, Eisa Hawke, take Fenris to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then under the Maker's eyes, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Fenris grabbed me and pulled me into his grasp, kissing me passionately. His arms traveled down till it reached my butt. I kissed him back, closing my teal eyes in confidence.

Everyone in the background? They were cheering this broody elf on.

NOTES/ I don't know months and what not in Dragon Age.


End file.
